Galactus
Galactus appears in Dimension Clash as the main villain and final boss. Backstory Galactus is the sole survivor of the universe that existed prior to the current universe. Originally Galactus was a humanoid named Galan, who was born on the planet Taa, a paradise-like world whose civilization is said to have been the most advanced of any of the known universe of that time. At the moment Galan's universe met its end, the Phoenix Force amassed the positive emotions of all living beings in the cosmos to preserve them from eternal damnation, enabling the Sentience of the Universe — the previous universe's equivalent to Eternity — to meet with Galan. Within the "Cosmic Egg" the Sentience of the Universe revealed itself to Galan and informed him that though they both would die in the final moments of the universe, they would both survive through a joint heir born into the next universe. The Sentience of the Universe merged itself with the mortal Galan and thus Galactus, the devourer of worlds, was conceived.[1] Gameplay Galactus is the final boss in the game, occuring in Stage 7 in Arcade Mode. Should the player's team be defeated, the words "Earth K.O." are shown, signifying that the player has doomed the multiverse to destruction. After the player's team is defeated, an animation shows Galactus standing before a burning Earth, before making it explode. However, if the player's team triumphs over Galactus, the words "You Saved The Earth!" show up instead, with Galactus falling off the stage's crater and fleeing in defeat, thus saving the multiverse. After losing to Galactus his ending will play after a "Game Over" message occurs when not continuing. Phase 1 Before fighting Galactus, you must fight the cosmic avatar versions of either Sektor, Mewtwo, Doronjo, or Nemesis. During the start of this match, you will fight one of them for now. There is no statistical differences between the cosmic avatars versus their regular forms, minus a separate health bar and the cosmic character cannot summon other characters. After 10 seconds of the fight, another of those random 4 fighters will jump in, causing you to face them both at the same time; your character will always face the first avatar if both avatars are shown in different sides. Fortunately, the avatars share the same health bar, so if you have a multiple-hitting move that does not target 1 character, you will drain the life bar twice as fast. Once it empties, both avatars are defeated. Even though some say it would be ideal to just wait for the second avatar to come in, it may also not be recommended because of back attacks. Note that until the second fighter jumps in, you cannot defeat the first; even if you completely drain the health bar, the first fighter will not be K.O.ed and will continue to fight you. If you manage to do this, however, both fighters will instantly be K.O.ed as soon as the second one jumps in. Phase 2 After besting the 2 avatars, Galactus appears, after watching the battle from a distance, and his health bar has shown to be the size of three health bars (the same as the sub bosses). Also, the timer does not reset, making this battle rather difficult when it comes to having enough time. Here is Galactus's Movesets for the first half: *'Backhand Swat:' Galactus sweeps the ground in front of him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Left Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground close to him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being far from him. *'Right Hand Smash:' Galactus punches the ground far from him. Can be blocked, or avoided by being close to him. *'Haymaker Punch:' Galactus pulls back and swings his fist across the stage. Can be blocked or jumped over. He can pull this move twice even if the character is lying on the ground. *'Throw:' Galactus shift his position to the background and swings both his hands inwards to grab you. This move is unblockable. You can avoid it by hi-jumping. If you are grabbed, you can mash the buttons real fast to get out of his grab before he slams you to the ground, or use an assist. *'Snap Back Flick:' Galactus will use his finger to flick you out, temporarily disabling that character and forcing you to switch to a different character randomly. *'Hyper Smash:' Rarely performed, Galactus will charge a little bit of energy, and then do a ground pound, similar to the stronger version. Can be blocked. *He will move forward to give you less room space to fight. You can do a ton of damage when he walks forward. While he does no damage in this phase, keep in mind that he will give you less room to walk if too many spaces have been walked. Around draining half his health, he will be stunned for a short period of time. Now is your chance to do massive damage before he recovers, especially with using X-Factor (if unused) + Team Crossover Hyper Combos. After the short stun, Galactus is back in the fight. This time, he has an additional new set of moves: *'Finger Laser:' A simple laser that goes around the screen. Probably the only new move in his moveset that does not nearly instant kill, but still best to Advancing Guard. *'Eye Laser:' Laser shoots in a small downwards, hiting the farthest part of the screen, tilting at an upwards angle. This can be dodged by getting up close. Unblocked damage depends on location and character. *'Hyper Laser:' Shoots out lasers from all of his fingers. You must hi-jump this whenever possible. You will still receive a lot of damage when blocking, even with Advancing Guard. *'Full-Screen Hyper Laser:' Galactus shift his position to the background and uses both the Hyper Laser and Eye Laser in a full sweep. Sadly, you have no choice but to block this as this move fills the entire screen and can instantly kill if unblocked. To reduce as much damage possible, a Hi-Jump + Blocking and Advancing Guard is the best thing to do. *'Final Smash:' Though this move is rarely performed, this move is unavoidable and will instanly K.O. a character, even with Superman (pre-UDC) and Jedah (post-UDC) in full health (Phoenix lvl 5 can still trigger). In order to prevent this move from succeeding, you must inflict as much damage and hits to Galactus as possible to stun him out of it. This can also K.O. an assist if there is one out. Therefore, it would be incredibly unwise to use a Cross-Over Combination to try to stun him out of it, as it will decimate your entire team if it hits while the attack is used. Playing as Galactus In Ultimate Dimension Clash, Galactus can be unlocked as a playable character through the secret unlockable mode known as Galactus Mode which is unlocked by either accumulating 30,000 PP or by having saved data from the original Dimension Clash game on the same console. Unlike the boss fight, you will simply control Galactus from the get go instead of using his Heralds first. As you are playing as Galactus, the "Save the Earth" prompt is aptly replaced by "Attack the Earth". There is still a time limit set to 99, although you will win by automatic if it runs out, regardless of HP left. All of his attacks from his phases are available at the get-go and they can be canceled into each other, making him especially more dangerous in a player's hand as he can fake out his incoming normal attacks with his more devastating Hypers and because he himself has no Hyper Gauge, he can use his more lethal attacks indefinitely. As with the normal Arcade Mode, you will play as Galactus through many matches (however, while playing with Galactus the number of matches will be six instead, because of the seventh fight in the normal arcade mode being Galactus' boss fight). The mode automatically ends in failure when Galactus' HP reaches zero. Clearing the last match will result in Earth's destruction as normal and his ending will play. Theme Song Galactus's MvC3 theme is reused for his appearance in Dimension Clash. Trailer from Marvel vs Capcom 3 This is just to give you an idea on how the Galactus fight will go in Dimension Clash, and I felt his trailer from MvC3 would be the best example. Special Quotes Galactus' Pre-Fight Dialogues *(vs. Aang or Shuma-Gorath) If you can be a god, what shall we call Galactus? *(vs. Superman, Mario, or Savage Dragon) Much like the Fantastic Four, you are nothing to me. *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe, Spider-Man, Zelos, Bugs, Bean, or SpongeBob) Why do you laugh in the face of your own destruction? *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, Liu Kang, Kazuya, Paul, or R. Mika) No amount of training can prepare you for Galactus. *(vs Super-Skrull) I remember your homeworld. It was delicious. *(vs Ghost Rider or Spawn) The ancient forces you draw upon mean nothing to one as old as the universe. Galactus' Win Quotes *(vs. Aang or Shuma-Gorath) I am not without mercy, you may serve as my herald. *(vs. Superman, Mario, or Savage Dragon) What does 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' mean to one who rules the universe? *(vs. Dante, Deadpool, Viewtiful Joe, Spider-Man, Zelos, Bugs, Bean, or SpongeBob) Where is your laughter now? *(vs. Ryu, Akuma, Liu Kang, Kazuya, Paul, or R. Mika) Congratulations, you have doomed your world. *(vs Super-Skrull) You and your race... are a dying breed. *(vs Ghost Rider or Spawn) You dare pit your mystic arts against the Power Cosmic?! Arrogant Fool! Galactus' Defeat Quotes *(Any attack) How dare you...I now must squash you LIKE THE BUG THAT YOU ARE! *(Time over unused) Galactus does not abide by these rules. Galactus' Victory Quotes *There does not exist a mortal who can stand before Galactus. *The loss of life when I feed is regrettable...But unavoidable. *I have existed longer than the universe itself. And will continue to exist long after it's gone. *My journey is ended! This planet shall sustain me until it has been drained of all elemental life! *I am Galactus, and I am not bound by any laws. *Galactus is, and forever will be. *You puny human gnats are more annoying than I had suspected. *I am omnipotent and infinite. I am a force of nature. I am Galactus. *In all my countless lifetimes of existence, you are by far the being most deserving of having your life extinguished. Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Boss Category:Villain Category:Marvel Comics Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Playable Character Category:Unlockable Character